


Lyric Battle

by avengingwolves (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/avengingwolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This idea came to me while I was listing to Thrift Shop by Macklemore. Sorry Thor's not in this, he's in Asgard.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Lyric Battle

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me while I was listing to Thrift Shop by Macklemore. Sorry Thor's not in this, he's in Asgard.

As soon as Tony walked into the common are he exclaimed, Guess what I heard on the radio!!  
Pepper who was lying on the couch with her laptop responding to email that Tony was suppose to respond to replied, "what Tony." Tony shouted loudly, "THRIFT SHOP!" Steve who was doodling in his notebook asked, "How can a shop be on the radio?" Bruce who said on the recliner reading a book about chemistry said, "It's a song, and  I hate it!" Tony defended, "how can u hate it it's like the best song ever!!" Pepper retaliated back, "no it's not, only u think that Tony." Tony boasted, "I know like all the words!" Natasha piped up from where she had been siting on the couch while cleaning her guns, "no u don't" Tony smirked, "oh yeah, how do you know." Natasha replied boredly while still cleaning her gun, "Clint knows them all." Tony paused, "wait, Legolas actually listens to music?! wow" Natasha finally looked up from cleaning her gun and said, "yup and i bet 50 bucks that he knows more words than you"  Tony exclaimed, "Bring it!" Natasha called, "Hey Barton!" Clint walked into the room and said, "What Nat?" Natasha said, "Tony challenges u to a lyric battle to Thrift Shop" Clint gave a face and said, "Seriously." Natasha nodded and said, "I know right! can yo believe this guy." Clint said, "Sure Stark, why not" Tony said ok, JARVIS! "Yes Sir?, replied the AI with the British accent. "Play Thrift Shop."  
"Right away Sir," Then Thrift Shop started blaring through the speakers 'What, what, what, what, what, what,what' and everyone momentary stopped doing what they were doing to watch the epic rap battle.  

((Tony Bold, Clint Italics))

Tony started, **I’m gonna pop some tags**  
Only got 20 dollars in my pocket  
I, I, I’m hunting, lookin’ for a come-up  
This is fucking awesome.  
 Clint continued,  _Walk into the club like what up, I got a big cock_  
I’m so pumped, I bought some shit from a thrift shop  
Ice in the fridge is so damn frosty,  
The people like “damn, that’s a cold ass honkey”  
Rollin’ in hella deep, headed to the mezzanine  
Dressed in all pink, except my gator shoes, those are green.  
Draped in a leopard mink girls standin’ next to me  
Probably should have washed this, it smells like R. Kelly’s sheets   
 _Pissssssssssssss._  
Pepper looked suprisingly at Clint that he knew that many words, and Clint just smirked at her as Tony contined.    
 **But shit, it was 99 cents.**  
If I get caught in it, washin’ it,  
‘Bout to go and get some compliments passin’ off in those moccasins  
Someone else has been walkin’ in, but me and grungie fuckin’ ‘em  
I am stuck in a closet and savin’ my money   
And I’m hella happy, that’s a bargain, bitch.   
Imma take it grandpa style, imma take it grandpa style,  
No, for real I asked your grandpa, can I have his hand-me-downs?  
  _Velour suit and some house slippers,_  
Doukie brown leather jacket that I found diggin’.  
They had a broken keyboard, I bought a broken keyboard  
I bought a ski blanket, then I bought an kneeboard.  
Hello, hello, my ace man, my mello  
John Wayne ain’t got nothing on my friends game,  
Hello!  
I can take some pro wings make ‘em cool, sell those  
The sneaker heads will be like   
“Ah he got the Velcro”  
 **I'm gonna pop some tags**  
 **Only got 20 dollars in my pocket**  
I, I, I’m hunting, lookin’ for a come-up  
This is fucking awesome.   
This is fucking awesome.   
  _What you know ‘bout rockin’ the wolf on your noggin_  
What you knowin’ about wearing a fur fox skin   
I’m digging, I’m digging, I’m searching right through that luggage  
One man’s trash, thats another man’s come-up.  
Thanking grand dad, for donating that plaid button-up shirt  
‘cause right now I’m up in here stuntin' I’m at the Goodwill, you can find me in the attic,  
 _I’m not, I’m not, I’m not searching in that section._  
Tony looked surprised for a second they smirked and said, "Jarvis pause," Jarvis paused the song, when Tony said,"betcha don't know the next lyrics he sneered. Bad move. "Oh yeah, Clint contined wand Jarvis unpaused it,  
 _Your grandma, your aunts, your momma, you mammy,_  
 _I’ll take those flannel zebra ‘jammies secondhand, I’ll rock that motherfucker._  
 _They built an onesie with the socks on the motherfucker,_  
 _I hit the party and they stopped in that motherfucker._  
 _They be like oh! That Gucci, that’s hella tight._  
 _I’m like Yo! That’s 50 dollars for a t-shirt._  
Jarvis paused it again, and this time Tony's mouth hung open as did every one else in the room aside from Natasha who was just bored looking caus eshe knew Clint knew all the words and Steve who was red because of the bad words in the song.   
Tony said, "Well I can still beat you Feathers." Clint smirked and Tony daid, "Jarv, start er up!" Then the music started playing again.   
 **Limited edition, let’s do some simple editions,**  
50 dollars for a t-shirt, that’s just some ignorant bitch.  
I call that getting swindled and perished  
I call that getting strict by a business.  
That shirt’s hella dope and that bliss,  
I am one and six other people in this club is a hella dome.  
Eat game, come take a look through my telescope  
Trying to get girls with my brand, man, you hella won’t.  
Man, you hella won’t.  
Clint and Tony sang together,  
 **** _I'm gonna pop some tags_  
Only got 20 dollars in my pocket  
I, I, I’m hunting, looking for a come-up  
This is fucking awesome.  
 Then Clint started up again,   
 _I wear your grand dad’s clothes,_  
 _I’ll look incredible,_  
I’m in this big ass coat, from that thrift shop down the road.  
I'll wear your grand dad’s clothes,  
I’ll look incredible,  
I’m in this big ass coat, from that thrift shop down the road.  
 **I’m gonna pop some tags**  
Only got 20 dollars in my pocket  
I, I, I’m hunting, looking for a come-up  
 **This is fucking awesome.**  
Everyone clapped even Steve who was clapping awkwardly.    
Pepper said, I think Clint wins. Tony exclaimed, "What how can you be on his side!" Bruce said, "Let's just ask Jarvis" Tony said, "Great Idea!, Jarv who do you think won, I think Agent Barton won." Clint smiled triumphantly, while Tony scowled and muttered, traitor, under his breath. Then Tony passed Natasha 50 bucks. He huffed and sat back down on the couch. Clint smiled at Tony then sat down on the couch next to Natasha.   
Morel of the story, never challenge Clint to a lyric battle especially if the song is  _Thrift Shop_. 


End file.
